La Fotografía
by iKym
Summary: Un universo paralelo en dos capitulos donde Herm tiene que fotografiar a Harry desnudo. Al principio no está muy contenta con la situación, después .............. y tiene un muy interesante final.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora: Los personajes todos (incluído el gato) pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. La historia es un universo paralelo en dos capitulos, con mucho erotismo. Es mi primen fic asi que por favor dejadme todos los reviews que puedan necesito saber si les gusta. Porfa please dejad reviews.

Esta historia esta dedicada a Tonks1988 mi very best friend, a Proslef para que aprenda todo lo que pueda, a mi amorcito Nemo por hacerme sentir todo lo que me hace sentir... y a todos los que lo lean y a los que no tambíen.

Disfrútenla.

**iKym.**

* * *

En la universidad, la cátedra de fotografía quería hacerle un homenaje a Tina Modotti. Así que a la respetada profesora Macgonagal se le ocurrió una idea que ella llamaba "interesantísima" y que el resto de la clase de 4to año le resultaba espectacular. Pero para Hermione era una verdadera locura.

La tarea consistía en que cada estudiante debía fotografiar una fantasía sexual intensa que hubiesen tenido. Y realmente debía ser realmente su fantasía más intensa, porque, sin saber como, la renombrada profesora sabía exactamente todo lo que ocurría en la mente de sus alumnos con tan solo mirar las fotografías que estos tomaban.

Hermione una castaña de ojos miel, era estudiante de fotografía en una universidad. Adoraba ese tipo de arte pero era una muchacha muy recatada y detestaba esa situación. Siempre quiso fotografiar los mejores momentos de la naturaleza humana, pero eso se limitaba al llanto, el odio, la felicidad y otros sentimientos mucho más fáciles de encontrar, pero aquello era demasiado.

Durante muchos días estuvo dándole razones a Macgonagal para no participar en el homenaje, pero la señora estaba renuente a que su mejor estudiante en años, no participara y le dijo que si no lo hacía reprobaría el curso. Para Herm eso fue como el Apocalipsis pero costase lo que costase ella no reprobaría.

Así que la chica se hizo un haraquiri psicológico y se decidió a fotografiar un sueño que de vez en vez tenía. Consiguió todos los materiales, pero necesitaba un hombre y una mujer que accedieran que ella les tomara unas fotografías. Jamás sería capaz de pedirle eso a ninguna de las pocas amistades que tenía. Ni si quiera se imaginaba a sí misma pidiéndole a Ronald, a Gini, a Luna o a Nevil, que posaran desnudos para ella. Por lo que tomo una de esas revistas que tenía Gini escondidas y llamo a una agencia, que ella prefería no saber a que se dedicaban exactamente. Habló con una secretaria del negocio, que hablaba como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo en ese mismo instante, por poco le grita atrocidades pero se controló y dijo lo que necesitaba. "Un hombre y una mujer jóvenes bien parecidos dispuestos a que yo les tome unas fotos artísticas pero…….pero…..pero desnudos". Después dijo su número de tarjeta de crédito, la hora y el lugar y colgó el teléfono más rápido que nunca.

Finalmente llegó el día. Herm se levantó temprano y se puso a preparar condiciones. Estuvo a un segundo de cancelarlo todo pero no podía. No podía reprobar y la entrega de los trabajos era al día siguiente. Debía tomas esas malditas fotos ese mismo día y pasarse la noche entera trabajando en el cuarto oscuro, revelarlas todas en papel de 20cm por 20cm revisarlas y entregar la más "espectacular y sugerente". Aunque sabía que si de su concepto de espectacular y sugerente dependía no entregaría ninguna. En primer lugar porque aquello le parecía una verdadera atrocidad y en segundo lugar porque pensaba que nada absolutamente nada podría reflejar en una foto lo que había sentido en ese sueño.

Su profesora decía que la fotografía captaba todos los mensajes del mundo, en dependencia de cómo y en que momento se tomaban. Ella nunca había puesto eso en duda, pero realmente aquel sueño era mucho más de lo que humanamente se podía retratar.

Todo estaba listo menos ella. Una enorme cortina del color de la cáscara del pan en el fondo, una sabana rojo vino brillante sobre el piso toda arrugada, velas delante de la cortina derritiéndose sobre la sábana, una pequeñísima mesita a un costado del espejo, sobre la mesita un platito de fresas y vino tinto en una copa. El trípode había tenido que montarlo tres veces, estaba muy nerviosa pero ya todo estaba listo. La cámara en el ángulo perfecto con el lente ajustado hacia lo que ella llamaba un escenario. Había cerrado todas las ventanas e iluminó la escena con una tenue luz dorada. Detrás de la cámara pegadas a la pared un par de sillas y a al izquierda un paraban.

- Todo esta listo.- se decía a si misma una y otra vez.

Casa diez segundos miraba su reloj de pulsera.

- Dos minutos, faltan dos minutos.

Estaba vestida con un vestidito azul muy simple y andaba descalza como era usual en ella, llevaba el pelo recogido en la forma de una cebolla en la nuca. Caminaba sin parar de un lado a otro de la habitación de su departamento, que había acondicionado para la ocasión.

- Haber, haber. – se dijo a si misma en voz alta respirando profundamente.- Escenario ya está, cámara también, acondicionamiento de luces perfecto. – hizo una pausa – Si todo está listo. – volvió a mirar el reloj – Un minuto. ¡Rayos te odio Minerva Macgonagal!

De pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta y ella dio un brinco que por nada tumba el trípode. Camino a la sala y abrió la puerta colorada como un tomate. Del otro lado la esperaba un muchacho joven de su edad prácticamente, de pelo negro enmarañado, ni delgado ni muy musculoso, con una cicatriz en la frente, portaba un maletín y unos espejuelos detrás de los que estaban los ojos verdes más bellos que ella había visto jamás.

- Muy buenas tardes. – Dijo el muchacho con un júbilo increíble al ver que la joven fotógrafa estaba sola en su casa, justo como el pensaba.- Soy de la agen……

- Si, si, si pronto pase. – Lo interrumpió y cerró la puerta tras él. – ¿No debía venir una mujer con usted?

- ¿Es usted Hermon Granger? – Preguntó el joven que no podía creer que estaba ahí en aquel lugar con aquella muchacha de aspecto inocente tal y como había planeado.

- Hermione es Hermione. Y si, si soy yo.

- La agencia le manda disculpas la persona que debía venir conmigo tuvo un accidente automovilístico anoche y esta en coma, ellos no han podido mandar a nadie más. – Dijo como si lo hubiese ensayado mil veces.

- ¡Oh, dios no puede ser! – A Herm parecía que el mundo le iba a caer sobre la cabeza

- ¿Se siente bien? – Preguntó el muchacho acercándosele.

- Si, no se preocupe. Venga pase por aquí. – Dijo Herm atropellando las palabras.

Caminaron hasta la habitación que ella había preparado y se encerraron dentro. Herm necesitaba desaparecer con urgencia. No podría representar todo lo que quería por falta de la representante del sexo femenino, estaba encerrada en una habitación con luces tenues a solas con un hombre que es minutos estaría desnudo. Para colmo de males ella debía indicarle las posiciones en que se debía poner y tirarle unas fotos que causaran conmoción. No sabía como empezar ni como iba a decirle a aquel joven que se desnudara.

El muchacho desde que entraron se había dedicado a detallar a la muchachita que lo recibió. Enseguida se percató de que era toda una mujer a quien un nerviosismo controlado la mantenía muy tensa. Por lo que decidió romper el hielo y soltar el maletín que traía consigo en una de las sillas. Al notar que él se movió Herm haciendo uso de su inteligencia le dijo que se cambiara detrás del paraban.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunto él.

- ¿Cómo que para qué?

- ¿No va usted a tomarme unas fotos desnudo?

- Si, en efecto debe usted estar completamente desnudo, pero que le quede bien claro que a pesar de que son un desnudo son puramente artísticas.

Dijo Herm quien se había sentido ofendida por un segundo, al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que en todo caso el ofendido debía ser él, que su figura tal y como vino al mundo, iba a ser criticada por meses en toda su universidad, tanto por que el chico se veía genial hasta por encima de la ropa, que por el solo hecho de que quien había tomado la foto era ella y normalmente sus fotografías eran hasta utilizadas por lo otros maestros como ejemplos a los nuevos estudiantes.

- Entonces –dijo él- ¿Para qué detrás del paraban si las próximas dos horas me va a observar desnudo?

Herm no sabía qué responder a esa pregunta, así que él comenzó a desnudarse frente a ella con los ojos puestos en la muchacha. Se retiró los zapatos y las medias con una pericia increíble, después zafó los botones de la camisa. Cuando Hermione vio que él colocaba la blanca camisa sobre la silla, se ruborizó, lo miro una ves y otra, "increíblemente perfecto" se dijo a si misma.

Se quedó boquiabierta observándolo sin darse cuenta de que él también estaba atento a ella. En ese momento el joven tomó su cinto y comenzó a zafarlo al mismo tiempo que Hermione se percataba de que él la miraba. Utilizó el pretexto de la poca hospitalidad que había tenido con él para salir de allí, respirar y calmarse. No sabía por qué no podía dejar de observar a aquel hombre.

- ¿Quiere algo de tomar? - le pregunto Herm

- Agua por favor.

- Enseguida se la traigo.

Salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el refri. Tomo un vaso, le hecho hielo, lo lleno con agua y se lo tomó de un golpe. Repitió la misma operación tres veces. No sabía por qué tenia tanta sed y tanto calor, no sabía por qué no se le quitaba de la mente la figura del chico semidesnudo de la mente y tampoco sabía porqué estaba tan nerviosa, ansiosa y alterada. Eso la molestó mucho, era cierto que no había estado con muchos hombres en su vida pero este tenía algo que no podía describir. Su mirada sus gestos la forma de su pecho.

- Rayos. – Se dijo -Debo volver.

Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta recordó que no había cogido el vaso de agua que se suponía que le traía el muchacho. Dio media vuelta y al instante regreso con el encargo. Entro en la habitación mirando al piso, cerro la puerta con cuidado y cuando levantó la vista lo encontró examinando el "escenario" totalmente desnudo. Lo detallo rápidamente y confirmó todas sus sospechas, el enigmático individuo de ojos verdes era sin duda, hijo legítimo de Narciso. En ese momento él la miró y ella ruborizada le dijo.

- Aquí tiene usted su agua.

- Harry Potter.

- ¿Perdón?

- Que mi nombre es Harry Potter. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¡Ah! – dijo completamente ruborizada.

- Pero puede llamarme Harry. – Le extendió la mano para tomar el vaso.

- Será un placer Harry, llámame Hermione. – Le dio el vaso al borde de la taquicardia, él estaba desnudo y para colmo de males su nombre le resultaba conocido sin saber de donde.

Se tomo el agua, puso el vaso en el piso y se movió lentamente hasta estar en el medio de la escena. Hermione que no le había quitado lo ojos de encima se colocó detrás de la pequeña Kodak profesional de alta calidad con sistema digital incorporado. Miró la pantalla, levantó la vista y lo miró a él, estaba increíblemente hermoso, retornó su vista a la cámara, corrió el trípode un poco hacia atrás, lo bajo y enfocó la cámara de modo que se veía la roja sábana.

- Ponte cómodo, de la forma que prefieras.

- ¿Qué efecto pretendes lograr con la foto? – Dijo Harry

- ¿Es eso verdaderamente importante para ti?

- Si para poder satisfacerte.

- Claro el cliente es lo más importante.

- No se trata de eso, es que te veo alterada y quiero ayudarte.

- ¿Y me quieres ayudar por que evidentemente jamás he hecho esto?

- No, solo quiero que te sientas bien.

Al oír esas dulces palabras de su boca y con su voz melodiosa y tranquila, Herm no dudó ni un segundo en contarle todo su dilema, porque pensó que quizás después a él no le interesara y realmente quería que él supiera que ella, no iba a exponer su bella figura porque realmente quisiera. Y que realmente lo que quería era quedárselo, a él, por mucho tiempo. Le contó todo en menos de un minuto, a ella le hubiera gustado hacerlo estilo de los cuentos de hadas, pero los nervios la traicionaban cuando los ojos verdes de él se posaban en los suyos.

- ¿Un sueño tullo? – Preguntó Harry

- Si.

- ¿Me lo cuentas?

- ¡No! – Dijo cortante.

- Yo no me voy a burlar si eso es lo que piensas.

- No es eso, es que no puedo describirlo.

- Muy bien comencemos, tranquila haré lo mejor que pueda.

Harry se sentó en el piso, recostado a la pared, con la pierna izquierda encogida y la otra estirada, de frente a la cámara. Sobre la rodilla de la pierna encogida colocó la mano izquierda y la otra la puso en la espalda. Miró al techo con la intención de relajarse por completo ya que las miradas de Hermione por un segundo lo sacaron de quicio. Ella le miraba a los ojos, encontró algo muy familiar en la forma en que él la miraba, después recorrió todo su cuerpo y se le fue olvidando la mirada familiar, comenzaba a chisporretear de deseo en sus entrañas y sin saber con certeza porque, él también la deseaba así, tímida, nerviosa, muerta de deseos.

En ese momento Herm tiró la primera foto. Harry se sobresalto y la miro, ella tiro la segunda y levantó los ojos. Se cruzaron en una mirada que ninguno quería que terminara, después Harry cambió de posición y hubo otra foto. Otra, otra, otra y otra más, cada vez que Harry se movía, Herm tiraba una foto, y cada vez que Herm, tiraba una foto las miradas de Harry se tornaban más y más intensas, más deseosas de abrazar y besar a aquella mujer, que mientras más lo miraba, más nerviosas se ponían sus manos, más colorada se ponía su cara, más se aceleraba la respiración en su pecho.

Herm por su parte había caído en un sueño del que no quería despertar. Sentía un calor horrible, un temblor en todo el cuerpo y algo más que no podía describir. No solo tiraba fotos, sino que además trataba se captar cada detalle en Harry, su piel, sus labios, la cicatriz, cada precioso y tenso músculo, cada mirada, cada mensaje, cada movimiento, cada expresión de su rostro. Era perfecto, hermoso, increíblemente excitante. Si eso, era muy excitante, la poseía sin proponérselo y ella no podía ni quería impedirlo.

Antes de que la misma Hermione se diera cuenta, ella, mirando y deseando a Harry se había puesto la mano que no presionaba el botón de tirar las fotos en su cuello. Después la bajo hacia su pecho, cada vez que Harry se movía la bajaba un poco más. De pronto sin darse cuenta de sus movimientos la colocó sobre uno de sus senos y ambos se erizaron más que nunca jamás, tanto que de notaban por encima del sostén y del vestidito azul. Ella no lo notó sin embargo Harry que había puesto en ella toda su atención si lo noto y se excitó mucho más de lo normal. Herm si se percato de que la excitación de Harry iba en aumento, de pronto se le nublaron los pensamientos ahora solo pensaba en Harry, en disfrutarlo. Pensaba tanto en él, que no pudo controlar que su manita de princesa bajara hasta su ombligo y aún más, la muy traviesa terminó en su entrepierna, justo debajo del pubis y entonces apretó las piernas.

Los flujos de la profunda excitación de Herm le empaparon la braga que llevaba puesta, se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior para contener un gemido y miro a Harry envuelta en una enorme ola de deseo. Harry quien había observado cada mínimo detalle tenía una erección, la seguridad de que ella había tenido un orgasmo y un nivel de locura incalculable.

En ese momento tomaron conciencia de lo que les sucedía a ambos, así que se dieron la espalda completamente avergonzados. Cuando todo estuvo más calmado y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos estaba totalmente satisfecho, Herm intervino para romper el silencio. Aunque se traicionaba a sí misma con lo que decía.

- Creo que hemos terminado.

- No, no hemos terminado. – Dijo al mismo tiempo que se viraban ambos. – Falta la otra mitad de tu sueño.

- No comprendo.

- En tu sueño evidentemente hay un hombre y una mujer. Faltan las fotos de la mujer.

- Si lo se. – Dijo ella tratando de volver a la realidad – Pero quien va a posar esas fotos.

- Tu.

-¿Quién?

- Tu Hermione.

- ¡OH, dios! – Dijo al borde del desmayo – No puede ser.

- ¿Por que?

- ¿Quién tomará las fotos?

- Yo.

- No sabes.

- Puedo hacerlo confía en mí.

Hermione accedió con la cabeza, no se podía negar. Realmente se justificó consigo misma pensando en que se lo debía a Harry, ella se culpaba de haber provocado al muchacho, aunque realmente ella en lo más profundo de su corazón también quería desnudarse.

Cambiaron los lugares, Harry se colocó detrás de la cámara y Herm se paró en el borde de la sábana y observó el "escenario". Dudó por un momento cuando Harry volvió a interceder.

- Te ayudaré.

- ¿Cómo?

- Me quedare desnudo, así tendrás menos pudor. – Se acercó y la tomó por los hombros- Te daré el primer impulso. Confía en mí, soy incapaz de hacerte daño.

Hermione sintió que su cuerpo desfallecía al sentirse rosada por las fuertes y cálidas manos de aquel hombre. Volvió a acceder con la cabeza pues casi no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Harry no perdió tiempo para que no hubiese la más mínima sombra de arrepentimiento en Hermione. Le soltó la cebolla de la nuca y esparció con sumo cuidado el hermoso pelo castaño sobre sus hombros, le quitó el vestido con la mayor delicadeza del mundo y así mismo lo hizo con el sostén. Él se volvía a cada segundo más loco, la silueta de le muchacha era una obra de arte, lo que provoco que de un modo casi mágico tuviera una erección prepotente. Ambos se estremecían tan solo con el roce de la piel del contrario. Harry puso las manos sobre las bragas de Herm y ella tubo una conmoción muy cercana al orgasmo mientras él terminaba de desnudarla absolutamente. Él se retiro y retomó su posición de camarógrafo y ella se colocó de espaldas a él en el medio de la escena.

Tomándola por sorpresa él hizo una primera toma, ella se arrodillo aún despaldas y tuvo lugar la segunda toma. Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y la tercera toma fue consumada. Entonces ella dio media vuelta y lo miró ardiente de deseos. "esa mirada" pensó él al ver que ella también lo podía poseer con solo mirarlo. Después detallo su cuerpo, "condenadamente bella, es condenadamente bella", se repetía a si mismo mientras observaba sus senos perfectamente erizados, sus caderas en una curva perfecta, su pubis invitándolo a placeres carnales, toda su piel que brillaba por el sudor y parecía de fina porcelana, se estaba volviendo loco eso era indiscutible.

Ella al ver la prominente erección de Harry sintió temblores, escalofríos, sentía constantemente que necesitaba algo más que todo aquel juego bendito bautizado de placer. Se percató entonces de que Harry la miraba con mucho más codicia que antes y no pudo soportarlo más. Se inclinó hacia atrás hasta pegar la cabeza en la sábana y abrió sus piernas en el bendito instante en que llegaba al éxtasis.

Harry viendo lo que sucedía, no podía creer que ella se encontrara en tal estado de excitación cuando apenas se habían mirado el uno al otro. No pudo soportar más no tenerla para sí, por lo que puso la cámara a tomar fotos automáticamente y se abalanzó sobre Herm. Esta asustada se puso de pie y se corrió hacia atrás, entonces él bajo la cabeza y en el momento en que se retiraba Herm lo agarró por un brazo.

- ¿Por……… qué………. te……… vas? – Dijo jadeando.

- Prometí que no te haría daño. ¿Recuerdas?

- Si, pero no me vas a hacer daño me vas a hacer el amor.

Continuará…………………..


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora:** Que bueno que les ha gustado, eso me hace muy muy muy feliz.

**Muchas gracias a todos (as)**:

ºVIKOº : Gracias a dios que te ha gustado!!!!!!!!!!

madamgranger: Espero que lo que te imagines no diste de lo que escribí.

Granger.kl: Para saber si se conocen tienes que leer el final que aqui te lo dejo.

eydrensnape: Que bueno que te encantó, si escribo otro parecido a este me aseguraré de incluir a snape.

Nymphii Malfoy: A mi también me encantó cortar el capítulo en ese mismo momento, pero créeme lo que viene ahora es lo mejor de la historia.

hermionedepottergranger: A mi también me pasó algo parecido, lo que yo si sabía muy bien con quien me estaba enrredando (mi Nemito).

alexa-potter: Tardé en escribirla porque me moría de panico que a los lectores no les gustara, pero trataré de subir uno que otro más a menudo. Y por qué harry había planeao el encuentro?, por qué quería que estuviera sola? lee...

Anairam h/hr : Linda dicen que lo bueno viene en frasco chiquito, y lo que viene ahora te va a hacer SUDAR!!!!!!!!! Lo prometo.

anilec: Lo siento por tardarme pero vivo en cuba y nmo es nada fácil conectarse a internet aqui.

Klass2008: Espero que la continuación te guste.

lunatica : Te digo lo mismo que a anilec siento no poder subir los más rápido pero es que vivo en Cuba.

a iTonks y Proslef mis grandiosos amigos gracias por todo su apollo los adoro iKym.

Aqui les dejo un beso y el final, dígame si les gustó y dejenme muchos reviews please.

* * *

Continuación………………

Harry la miró buscando algo, el más mínimo detalle que le indicara que ella había dicho eso porque se sentía responsable de la situación. Pero todo lo que encontró fue a una mujer deseando ser absolutamente suya y a punto de estallar en llanto si él le negaba a darle el placer que ella necesitaba.

Harry se acercó lentamente, se colocó lo suficientemente cerca de Herm como para no rozarla y al mismo tiempo poder sentir la transpiración de su cuerpo, le puso las manos dulcemente con una caricia debajo de las orejas. Ella tembló, las manos calientes de Harry la hacían sentir un delicioso cosquilleo por todos lados. Herm colocó sus manos con suma delicadeza sobre el pecho de Harry. Se encontraban envueltos en una atmósfera tan peculiar que se olvidaron de la cámara que tiraba fotografías a cada minuto sola, al azar, tampoco sintieron que la puerta se abría un poquito y el enorme gato naranja de Hermione entraba en la habitación y se acurrucaba junto a ellos.

Ella acarició todo el cuerpo del muchacho, era increíblemente suave su piel y su sexo era tan perfecto. Se sentía atraída por él en todos los sentidos, y sin poderse explicar porque, sabía que lo conocía hacía mucho tiempo. Herm le acarició el miembro tan maravillosamente que parecían novios de muchos años que conocen todos los secretos de su pareja.

Harry casi enloquece tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo más grande de su existencia para no poseerla en aquel mismo instante. Acarició su pelo, su cuello, sus senos "¡Que senos cielo santo!" pensó Harry mientras notaba que eran los más duros redondos y excitados que había visto y palpado en su vida.

Pero no se conformó con tocarlos insistentemente con sus pulgares, así que mirando los ojos de Herm que ardían de un placer casi inalcanzable, le pidió en susurros que se arrodillara. Herm se arrodillo y el también, ella no era dueña de su voluntad, es ese momento Harry era todo su ser, era lo único que le importaba. Aquello era una verdadera locura eso lo sabían ambos, pero a ninguno le importaba no poder dormir en mucho tiempo a causa de lo que estaban sintiendo.

Harry hizo que Herm arqueara su cuerpo hacia atrás, le besó los senos, los mordió suavemente, jugó con ellos cada vez más intensamente. Herm, no gemía más bien gritaba de un placer incontrolable. No se hubiera imaginado nunca sintiendo aquella clase de cosas con nadie, sentía que la erección de Harry le presionaba un muslo fuertemente. Quería que el muchacho la hiciera suya en ese mismo instante, sin más espera, porque necesitaba sentir que él llegara a su clímax al mismo tiempo que ella. Pero sin embargo no se atrevía a presionarlo porque podía sentir que en ese instante él era increíblemente feliz.

Ella no perdía instante para sentir profundamente hasta el más mínimo movimiento del chico, al mismo tiempo que tomándolo por el pelo lo apretaba contra su cuerpo. Él al mismo tiempo memorizaba cada milímetro del cuerpo de ella, no podía perder ese recuerdo ni por un instante. Aquel momento era más de lo que ambos esperaban que se pudiese sentir al hacer el amor. Todo el tiempo tenían la impresión de haberse conocido toda la vida, de saber sus secretos, de haberse amado siempre y de que aquel momento era un reencuentro más que esperado.

Harry dejó caer a la muchacha suavemente sobre la sábana, comenzó a besarla entre los senos, en línea recta hasta el ombligo y más abajo. Herm se retorcía de placer, mientras que él le causaba las más celestiales sensaciones. Con su lengua examinaba ávidamente cada centímetro del sexo de la chica la hacía estremecerse. Buscando encontró los puntos más débiles de la chiquilla, que gemía sin control, entonces continuó la tarea de hacer que Herm estallara de la excitación. Ella cada vez se desesperaba más, y en él también crecían los deseos. Herm gimió fuertemente, agarró la sábana y la estrujó en sus manos. A Harry se le empaparon la boca, la barbilla, el cuello y los cachetes con el orgasmo de la muchacha.

Harry al ver que Herm no estaba satisfecha aún del placer que él le proporcionaba, la incorporó con un suave movimiento, quedando ambos erguidos sobre sus rodillas. Él la abrazaba rodeando sus brazos alrededor de la fina cintura de la muchacha, ella soltó su pelo negro dejándolo más enmarañado que nunca y también lo abrazó por los hombros. Se miraron durante unos minutos y con la mirada se decían todo lo que se deseaban, todo lo que necesitaban el uno del otro, todo el tiempo que se habían esperado, todo lo que se amaban.

Todo eso ocurría en sus ojos, en sus mentes, mientras que sus cuerpos, ardían, temblaban y las respiraciones se agitaban más en cada gemido, demandaban con urgencia la culminación en el más purísimo éxtasis de todo aquello. En ese momento la cámara tomó una foto, ellos sonrieron, se besaron, intercambiaron otra mirada y otro beso esta vez más penetrante.

Herm se dejó caer hacia atrás muy despacio, abriendo sus húmedos muslos, y Harry se acomodó entre ellos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, besándola continuamente, sin dejar de mirarla ni por un segundo. Ella también tenía la mirada fija en él, quería saber de primera mano todo lo que él sentía estando allí junto a ella, donde nadie jamás se atrevería a molestarlos.

Herm sintió la urgencia de que Harry la hiciera gozar más que nunca, aunque eso ya lo había echo, ella quería un poco más. Tomó una iniciativa, movió sus caderas hacia arriba hasta juntarlas con las de Harry, al solo rose del miembro muy erecto del muchacho sintió una excitación desesperada, su gemido inundó la habitación y mordió el labio inferior del chico. Él al sentir el suave, esponjoso, caliente y mojado sexo de su compañera en combinación con el gemido y la mordida, notó que ya era tiempo de abandonar los preámbulos.

Introdujo suave y despacio su miembro dentro de ella, lo extrajo de la misma forma, repitió la operación mil veces, cada vez un poquito más rápido, más intenso, más fuerte, cada vez más complacido de lo que estaba haciendo, viendo como Herm extasiada se derretía en sus brazos. Se abrazaban, se besaban, se lamían, se mordían, se apretaban, primero suave y despacio al principio, después mientras que las embestidas de Harry iban creciendo, todo aquello se tornaba, aunque severo y apresurado, increíblemente delicioso y exquisito.

Ya no sabían de cual era cada gemido, ni cual de los dos estaba más excitado, estaban tan fusionados en un abrazo que ni los repetidos movimientos de las caderas de ambos se podían distinguir. Herm se aferraba a Harry con sus brazos, uñas, dientes y piernas como si soltarlo significara su muerte, mientras que él la besaba por todas las partes que estaban al alcance de su boca y agarrado de los hombros de ella, la embestía como si después de aquel momento le fuera imposible hacerlo una vez más.

El momento del clímax estaba llegando irremediablemente para ambos, ninguno quería que todo terminara pero no iban a detener el placer que ese momento les proporcionaría. Se desesperaban cada segundo un poco más, la tención aumentaba, hasta un momento en que los músculos de ambos se tensaron, sus mentes se congelaron como esperando algo, después sintieron un calambre, un cosquilleo, una inmensa desesperación y un enorme calor.

De pronto gimieron y gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo:

- ¡Hermi….ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoh….one! – Gritó él.

- ¡Ha….hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha….rry! – Gimió ella.

Se quedaron absolutamente quietos con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el mágico momento, abrazados como si el resto del mundo no importara, como si el tiempo no fuera a correr más como si estuvieran en el cielo, sobre una nube azul, flotando solos sin dudas, ni preocupaciones, ni preguntas, ni respuestas. Finalmente Herm abrió los ojos miro hacia las velas y:

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! – Soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Harry.

- ¡Crookshanks!

- ¿Qué?

- Crookshanks, mi gato, estuvo aquí todo el tiempo.

- Pobrecillo. – Dijo Harry al ver al animal

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque debe haberse muerto de celos y de envidia. – Dijo mientras le daba un beso y se levantaba con cuidado de no aplastarla.

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó Herm mientras veía muy sorprendida como Harry cargaba y acariciaba a su gato.

- Porque no debe ser fácil ver a la mujer de tu vida enroscada con otro.

- ¡Jajaja! Eres verdaderamente gracioso Harry Potter.

- ¿Te aprendiste mi nombre?

- Si señor Potter. – Hizo una pausa - ¡Increíble!

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry que todavía acariciaba al animal.

- Muchas cosas.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Crookshanks, por ejemplo odia a todas las personas, hasta mis mejores amigos, sin embargo tú pisas hoy mi casa por primera vez y mira es como si te adorara.

- ¿Qué más?

- Y bueno que yo estoy igual que Crookshanks, adorando a un perfecto extraño.

- Hermione yo tengo que decirte que… - Ella le tapó la boca con las manos.

- No, no digas nada, no quiero saberlo ahora. – Lo miró con ternura – Me haz hecho feliz, te lo agradezco de veras. ¿Podrías quedarte un rato?

- Toda la vida, solo tienes que pedirlo.

Le devolvió la mirada y se acostó a su lado para poder abrazarla. Ella aún temblaba.

- ¿Herm? – Dijo él.

- ¿Si?

- Tú me haz hecho a mí el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo.

- Entonces, estamos a mano.

- De verdad, gracias por dejarme amarte por un momento.

- ¿Me olvidarás? – Le preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ni muerto. ¿Cómo olvidar a la mujer que amo hace tanto tiempo? – Dijo Harry casi llorando.

- ¿Cómo que hace tanto tiempo? – Preguntó Herm mientras giraba sobre si misma para verle a los ojos - ¿Estás llorando?

Harry se limitó a parpadear y a contener el llanto. Herm le puso las manos en los cachetes y preguntó desesperada.

- ¿Por qué lloras? Por favor Harry dime, cálmate, deja de llorar. – Ella comenzó a besarle los labios llenos de lágrimas - ¡Harry mi cielo¿Qué sucede?

- Te amo.

- Yo también. – Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

Al rato se quedaron dormidos por el estrés o por lo que rayos fuera. Pasaron las horas de la noche que quedaban y varias de la mañana antes de que Herm se despertara. Se sentía feliz aliviada, además estaba siendo acariciada por aquel muchacho que la había hecho tan feliz, que había logrado que ella se sintiera plena de felicidad mientras le decía que la amaba.

- ¿Herm, estás despierta? – Dijo él en un susurro prácticamente imperceptible.

- Si mi amor.

- Perdona que te lo diga pero son las 6 de la mañana y a las 10 tienes que entregar unas fotos que aún no has revelado.

- ¡Hay dios mío!

Dijo ella mientras lo miraba atónita por el olvido de ella y porque le sorprendió que él estuviera tan pendiente de ella. Quizás era porque él quería irse o porque él verdaderamente la amaba y no quería que le pasara nada malo. Ella no podía creer que fuese verdad todo lo que él le había dicho la noche anterior, pero deseaba fervientemente que si lo fuera.

- Mira – Dijo él – ¿Tienes cuarto oscuro?

- Claro.

- Toma la cámara y vete a revelar las fotos, no te preocupes por mi, yo ordenaré todo esto, y si me lo permites te prepararé el desayuno ya que no te da tiempo para tomarte una ducha. ¿Está bien?

- Perfecto.

- Entonces apúrate.

Herm se levantó y como si le hubieran dado una orden urgente, se vistió, desmontó su cámara y cuando se dispuso a salir de la habitación Harry que ya se había vestido dijo:

- Herm.

- Dime.

- Estás hermosa.

Ella no podía entender cómo él la veía linda si estaba acabada de levantar, a medio vestir y con el pelo peor que una bruja. Pero a pesar de todo le parecía una observación muy tierna y cuando le miró fijo a los ojos del muchacho y todo lo que vio fue un joven con lentes y aspecto de universitario, que de veras pensaba que ella se veía hermosa. Se acercó a él con la intención de decirle algo pero no sabía que. Se quedó todo en silencio y él dijo como si supiera que todo lo que ella quería.

- ¿Puedes regalarme un beso?

- ¡Con muchísimo gusto!

Lo besó y salió corriendo para la cámara oscura y una vez allí cuando se puso a trabajar, se percató que él no se había querido ir en ningún momento de su lado. Eso la hizo feliz, una sonrisa que no tenía hacía tiempo de verdadera felicidad se dibujó en su rostro, estaba serena, como sola flotando en alta mar y sin ningún problema en su vida.

Harry por su lado en lo que ordenaba todo el cuarto se sorprendía de que no se hubieran quemado con las velas que se habían derretido todas sobre la sábana. Guardó las cosas donde su instinto se lo indicaba, a pesar de ser hombre Harry era muy ordenado cuando tenía ganas de serlo. Terminó y lo dejó todo reluciente, incluso le quitó la cera a la sábana roja. Entonces se dirigió a la cocina, le preparó el mejor desayuno que pudo, lo puso en una bandeja y se dirigió a donde se encontraba ella.

- ¿Herm?

- ¡Pasa Harry!

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Si, pasa!

Harry entró y vio una enorme tendedera de 8 ó 10 fotos y un cajón de cartón repleto de otras ya secas.

- ¿Por qué has apartado esas?

- No me han gustado.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo se, ninguna me convence pero estoy segura de que una se estas será la elegida. – Dijo señalando la tendedera.

- ¿No las vas a botar verdad?

- No son un recuerdo, pero es un recuerdo solo mío.

- Puedo quedarme con alguna.

- Si claro.

Harry soltó la bandeja en una mesita y miro las fotos, recordaba cada sagrado segundo de aquellos momentos. Eligió finalmente la foto en que Herm estaba de espaldas pero giraba el cuello para mirar a la cámara, allí se veía verdaderamente bella, dulce y tímida como él sabía que ella podía ser.

- Me quedaré esta. – Le dijo a la chica.

Herm vio la foto y agradeció que aquel hombre fuera lo suficientemente tierno para escoger la foto más recatada o por lo menos la que menos vergüenza le causaba a ella.

- Dos vasos de leche y galletas con mantequilla, es un desayuno interesante. – Dijo ella para evitar algún comentario sobre la foto.

- Lo siento verdaderamente no soy muy bueno en la cocina.

- No importa, adoro la leche y las galletas.

Rieron y se sentaron en un par se sillas a comer. Las fotos se secaron cuando habían terminado de comer. Herm las recogió y salieron, ella se arreglaba en lo que Harry fregaba y recogía sus cosas. Un par de minutos más tarde estaban sentados en la mesa uno frente al otro observando 4 fotos ya que Herm había desechado las otras.

Herm notó que Harry no dejaba de mirar una foto en especial, ella también se había sentido hipnotizada por esa foto y aunque le costaba trabajo admitirlo era realmente buena.

- Es definitivamente esta. – Dijo mientras señalaba la renombrada foto.

- ¿Segura?

- Si ¿Por qué, no te gusta?

- Me encanta.

- A mí también.

- ¿Nos vamos entonces?

- Si que dentro de media hora comienza mi clase.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- ¿A dónde? – Dijo ella atónita.

- A la universidad, pero si no quieres no importa. – Dijo él avergonzado.

- ¡Me encantaría!

- ¿De veras?

- ¡Claro que si!

- Que bueno.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me gusta mucho la idea de caminar a tu lado.

Herm le pasó la mano por el cachete a Harry, tenía una piel muy suave y se veía muy tierno con sus espejuelos, estaba muy feliz de que él no tuviera intenciones de marcharse de su lado. En ese instante a Harry se le cayó el maletín de manos que traía consigo desde el día anterior y de este salieron unos libros de leyes y de ciencias sociales, que recogió con mucha rapidez.

- ¿Qué hace con libros de leyes un chico que se dedica a………? – Preguntó Herm extrañada.

- Herm recuerdas lo que no querías que te dijera ayer.

- Si.

- Bien, creo de que es hora de que sepas toda la verdad.

- ¿La verdad, qué verdad? No entiendo nada.

- Yo no soy quien tú crees que soy. – Con un enorme cargo de conciencia.

- ¿Cómo que no eres Harry Potter? – Gritó Herm con un elevado nivel de nerviosismo.

- ¡Si soy Harry Potter! Pero no soy un maldito gigoló, ni nada que se le parezca.

Herm se quedó muy quieta, sin saber que decir y con una mano en la frente.

- ¿Quién eres entonces? – Dijo al rato.

- Un maldito mentiroso enamorado de ti.

- No entiendo nada.

- Hace 5 años en el último año de la preparatoria, un niño nuevo llegó a tu clase, tú fuiste la tutora de Historia de un chiquillo enclenque, de ojos verdes, que siempre estaba enfermo, que tu descubriste que necesitaba gafas y que por eso "estudiar le daba dolores de cabeza".

Harry la miró fijo a los ojos, Herm temblaba, se llevó una mano a la boca con la intención de ocultar su asombro. Ya sabía por qué su nombre le había resultado conocido y por qué esa mirada le era tan familiar. Lo reconoció enseguida, se dio cuenta de que había pasado la noche con uno de sus compañeros de clases de antes y de pronto quería que la tierra se la tragara.

- Te he amado desde entonces, desde lejos. Me atravesé varias veces en tu camino con la intención de hablarte, pero siempre estabas demasiado preocupada por algo para darte cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

- Pero ¿cómo terminaste en mi casa ayer? – Preguntó casi indignada.

- Mi padre es el dueño de la agencia, y mi pasa tiempos preferido después de verte caminar entretenida, es revisar las bases de datos de la agencia para asegurarme de que todo esté en orden. Tu nombre sencillamente me saltó a la vista, así que cancelé tu petición y vine hasta aquí, le agradecí mil veces a dios que no estuvieras rodeada de tus cuatro amigos como lo estas siempre. Pero después de todo no se como rayos tengo el valor de mirarte, habiéndote mentido tanto, habiéndome aprovechado de ti. – Con lo ojos bañados de lágrimas preguntó sinceramente - ¿Puedes perdonarme?

- ¡Oh Harry!

- ¡Por favor, perdóname, prometo que jamás te volveré a mentir!

- ¿Cómo pudiste?

- ¡Por dios Herm! – Dijo desesperado - ¡Prometo que no volverás a verme jamás, pero por lo que más quieras dime que no me vas a odiar!

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso Harry!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que no te veré más. – Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó – Te preguntaba que como pudiste no conquistarme antes y al mismo tiempo llegar a aquí y desnudarte como si lo hicieras todos los días.

- Mi padre es el dueño de la agencia y mi madre la fotógrafa encargada de promoción, así se conocieron. Ella jamás me ha tirado fotos, pero yo estoy bien acostumbrado al nudismo.

- Y tú ahora estudias leyes.

- 4to como tú. ¿Me puedes perdonar?

- Si, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que seas mi novio y que no te vallas de mi lado.

- Eso ya está hecho.

Se envolvieron en un beso felices y Herm miró su reloj de pulsera.

- ¡Rayos Harry tenemos que salir corriendo!

Llegaron a la universidad, cogidos de las manos y felices como novios de toda la vida. Se detuvieron en la puerta del aula de la chica, Harry acarició dulcemente el rostro Herm y se besaron extensamente. Herm se separó de él, ya le quedaban solo 10 minutos a la clase, le dio otro beso y él dijo:

- Te vengo a buscar después de que termine mis clases.

- Te esperaré entonces. – Respondió feliz Herm.

- Hasta dentro de un rato mi hermosa princesa.

- Adiós. – Dijo Herm parada en la puerta del aula mientras lo veía alejarse

- ¡Hermione Granger, te amoooooooooooooo! – Gritó él a viva voz antes de doblar la esquina.

- ¡Hermione Granger! – Dijo la distinguida profesora Macgonagal – Llega usted tarde.

- Lo siento profesora. – Le respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos llenos de felicidad – Estaba revelando mi fotografía para el homenaje a Tina Modotti. – Le extendió un sobre amarillo.

- Muy bien. – Tomó el sobre – Siéntese, y como es la primera vez desde que la conozco que llega tarde a clases la perdono.

Herm se sentó al lado de sus amigos con la misma sonrisa indestructible.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó Luna.

- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana? – Indagó Ronald.

- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? – Curioseó Nevil.

- ¿Quién es ese apuesto chico que te ha traído? – Inquirió Gini.

En ese momento toda la clase se quedó quietísima mirando a Macgonagal. La catedrática miraba la foto de Herm con los ojos muy abiertos, puso después una cara de asombro, otra de quién analiza con detalle algo, y finalmente reflejó en su rostro cierta felicidad con admiración y orgullo de el trabajo de su alumna.

- Hermione Granger, como siempre ha logrado impresionarme trayendo a nuestra clase la mejor fotografía de todas. Pero debo señalar que ha hecho un trabajo mucho mejor que el que habitualmente usted entrega. Debe traerme el negativo le haremos una ampliación y lo pondremos en la galería de la escuela. – A Herm la brincaba el corazón de alegría – Para el resto de la clase, los deberes para el próximo lunes son 4 cuartillas del análisis de la obra de Tina Modotti y su repercusión en el arte moderno, ya que parece que la única que entendió esa clase fue Granger, y una cuartilla del análisis detallado de la fotografía de Granger. – Dijo mientras colocaba la foto en el mural del aula.

Toda la clase se quedó abrumada por la foto, estaba increíblemente bien hecha, la iluminación, los colores, la organización, la realidad de lo que allí en ese momento estaba pasando. En el primer plano ellos de rodillas, de frente, pegados, abrazándose y mirándose dulce y amorosamente pero con una expresión inmortal de deseo mutuo, en el segundo plano un gato mirándolos fijamente con cierta envidia felina, y más atrás, al fondo velas derritiéndose, fresas y vino. Se podía distinguir que estaban muy excitados y desnudos, aunque realmente no podían verse las partes privadas de cada uno porque morían de deseo escondidas en el abrazo, todo el verdadero secreto de la escena era que había sido real.

Herm estaba más feliz y orgullosa que nunca, ese día hasta los que la odiaban la felicitaron. Todos tenían que admirar la imagen, incluso el rector de la universidad decidió que en la promoción de la carrera del próximo año se utilizara la fotografía de Herm.

Herm salió del edificio muy contenta, había tenido un próspero día de trabajo, además recordaba que ese mismo día, pero 4 años atrás, había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, había descubierto el amor y al hombre capaz de mantenerla siempre feliz. Cuando fue a cruzar la calle vio como de un auto blanco se bajaba un prospero abogado de ojos verdes, que con la más bella de sus sonrisas, le tendía un ramo de orquídeas.

- ¡Felicidades mi amor!

- ¡Hay, Harry Potter, te amoooooooooooooooooooooo!

Esta vez, al resto de la noche no le tiraron fotos.

Fin………………………

* * *

Grandes besos iKym.


End file.
